


How Tony Got Himself a Boyfriend

by AmmatureWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmatureWriter/pseuds/AmmatureWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was just an average college student. Until a big golden retriever came to him and accompany him all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tony Got Himself a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically full of fluff :) feel free to comment and give me some feed backs ~ and i'm sorry for typos or grammar errors XD

There was this small park just five minutes away from MIT, Rhodey showed him when he first moved to his condo near campus. It was close to his condo and Tony just loved it there. The park wasn’t that spacious but it could accommodate the students that went to hang out there. And we’re not only talking about MIT students, there were a lot Harvard students that came to hang out there as well.

At first Tony came only at lunch time. There was a restaurant near the park and he usually went there to buy some takeout food so he could eat it on the park.  He stayed there for a while after he finished his lunch. He took his time finishing his written assignment or just sat there to relax. Pepper, his friend, told him that it was good for him who was a bit sleep deprived.

After a while, Tony also came there after his class was over. He usually went to the campus’ lab, but he just finished his latest project and he didn’t have any access to said lab unless he was assigned for another project. _Damn campus regulation…_ He got a lot of free time though, so unless there was something that he needed to do, he found himself on the park again.

The park by afternoon wasn’t as crowded as lunch time, but it wasn’t quiet either. Some students came there to have an afternoon jog, others came with their friends to hang out and play football, and the rest just spent their time relaxing like him. He usually went there with a cup of coffee on his hand and as the sky got darker, he went back to his condo or went to buy dinner.

It was probably two or three weeks after he came to the park regularly, a big golden retriever approached him and sat facing him. The dog was quiet and just sat there looking at him with its clear eyes; it even titled his head cutely at him. He never had a pet before but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t a dog person.

“Hey there, buddy.” He said as he fixed his seating position and the dog came closer to him. “Are you lost, buddy?” He asked when the dog was close enough so he could caress its fur. The ball of fur wiggled its tail happily when Tony rubbed its chin.

Its name was Max, Tony saw it on its dog tag. He also found out its owner’s name, well, initial actually. The initial was written on the back of its dog tag. S.R, it said. “Where’s your owner, buddy?” He asked as he massaged the dog’s neck.

Max whimpered at him when he stop massaging its fur so Tony continued massaging the dog’s skin. Max was so obedient and tame, Tony loved him already. “You’re spoiled one, aren’t you?” He chuckled at the dog, and the dog woofed at him.

It was almost the time for him to go back to his condo and as he got up from his seat, Max quickly stood on his side. “It’s time for me to go home, buddy. You should go back to your owner too.” He said but Max didn’t budge.

“You should go home, buddy. Your owner’s probably looking for you.” He continued as if Max would understand him but the dog only sniffed at his hand and nudged him to move, so Tony did so. “You’re coming with me then, we’ll figure out the rest.” Tony sighed as he led the dog to the pathway to his condo while Max happily followed him on his side.

As they reached Tony’s condo, Tony opened the door for the dog, but Max stopped right in front of him. Max approached him and sniffed at his hand again before nudged him again. “Come on, buddy. You should get inside too, it’s almost dark already.” He coaxed the dog but Max stayed on his spot.

Max wiggled its tail as he looked back at the direction of the park. “You’re going back to your owner, Max?” He asked and the dog woofed at him. “You’re walking me home, aren’t you? Such a good boy.” Tony praised the said dog and patted its head before Max walk back to the direction of the park. Tony watched him disappeared on the intersection and went inside the building.

If only he stayed for another moment, he probably would have seen Max approaching a fine young man who was standing by the intersection. “You walk him home, Max? Good boy.” The tall man said when Max approached him and said dog barked at him before they left.

 

***

 

Max always went to approach him every time he came to the park and accompanied Tony till he went back to his condo. Tony loved his company and by the end of the week his phone was filled with Max’s photos. He even went to buy a treat for Max and fed him some almost every day.

He sent Max’s photos to Rhodey and Pepper and both of them was awed with Max. Tony was blabbing about how cute Max was and both of his best friends were relieved that Tony wasn’t so occupied with experiments or other things that usually made him sleep less.

Tony doesn’t bother to ask about Max’s owner anymore because every day after Max walked him to his condo, the dog would go back to the park and Tony would see him again the day after. Tony was absolutely sure that Max wasn’t a stray dog. He was just curious about Max’s owner.

“Your owner’s okay with you being here every day?” Tony asked as he watched Max munched his treat happily in front of him. Of course the dog would ignore him for his favorite treat, Tony should know better.

Max put his paws on Tony’s laps after he finished with his treats, asking for more but Tony thought it was enough treats for the day. “You have enough, big boy.” Tony said as he patted Max’s head and the dog whined at him. “No, whining would never work for me.”

They fell into a routine, Tony would come to the park after class and Max would be waiting for him on his favorite spot. Most of the times they would just sit there, Tony did his assignments while Max would either slept on his side or played around him. Some of the times they would walk around the park and play catch with a stick.

Tony was rather grateful for Max’s company. Just like any other kids who were way younger than his classmates, Tony didn’t have any friend. His circle of friend was only consisted of Rhodey and Pepper but both of them were studying at different states so they rarely met. He tried to make new friend, of course. There was another freshman named Bruce Banner and a sophomore named Reed Richard. Both of Bruce and Reed were smart kids like him and they met as the three of them were assigned on a small project. They became good friends afterwards but the three of them came from different faculty so it was hard to hang out with them.

Max was whimpering when he saw Tony cough. It was probably due to the weather or his slightly irregular sleeping pattern, but ever since the morning Tony was having a coughing fit. Max nudged him to stand up from his chair and once he did so the beautiful golden retriever pushed him to walk to the pathway. “You want me to go home, buddy?” Tony asked as he saw Max tried to lead him to the direction of his condo. Max barked at him loudly.

Tony patted the obedient dog’s head before he went inside his condo. He took a long shower and changed his clothes but just before he went to bed, he heard Max’s barks from outside the window. He looked down to see Max stood by the pathway in front of his building so Tony tried to gather all the energy that he had to went out from his condo and checked on the dog.

As Max saw Tony appeared from behind the glass door, he quickly went to the door and tried to open the door with his paws. His failed attempts made Tony chuckled. Tony opened the door and knelled before the dog only to find a lunch bag beside the dog.

Tony opened the lunch bag only to find a soup bowl container and fruit salad container inside. There was a memo inside the lunch bag. _Get well soon,_ it said. Tony found it was creepy as hell. “Where did you find this, Max?” He asked the dog but Max only licked his knuckles before he barked at him. Tony was beyond curious and clueless, he didn’t know what to think about the sender of the lunch bag.

Tony stayed for a while, watching Max once again left his building and disappeared on the intersection before he went inside the condo with a lunch bag on his hand. As he sat on the couch, Tony started to take out the containers inside the lunch bag. The soup was still warm and it was surprisingly good. He still could feel the food and he finished the soup in no time. He also finished the fruit salad before he found a cough syrup inside the lunch bag. He read the instructions and drunk the medicine before he drifted to sleep. Tony couldn’t feel anymore better after he got up the morning after.

 

***

 

“Okay, Max.” Tony said as he settled on the public bench while the dog sat on the ground in front of him. “You’ve got to tell me who sent this to me.” He continued as he gestured at the lunch bag beside him. The containers inside it were already washed and Tony just needed to know who set it to him.

Max refused to cooperate with him and just played with the ball in front of him. “Come on, buddy. You’ve got to work with me.” He tried to coax the dog and took the ball away which made Max whined at him.

“Buddy, I really need know who sent it to me.” Tony stated when Max stared at him with his big eyes. “You must tell me or else I won’t play with you anymore.” He continued and Max sniffed sadly at his shoes.

Max gave up after a while and barked at Tony to follow him. Tony did so after he gathered all of his belongings. Max led him to the other side of the park and Tony stopped when he saw Max approached a fine young man who was sitting on the tree with a book in his hand.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be wi-“ The said man stopped when he saw Tony stood still near them. The man quickly stood up from the bench and Tony could see that he was frightened.

“I’m sorry… You’re Max’s owner?” Tony asked as he gestured at Max who was standing on the tall man’s side.

“Ah… No... I mean. Yes! He’s mine.” The tall man stuttered at him and Tony found it cute. _NO! Not cute! Get a grip, Anthony! This man could be a total creeper!_ He thought to himself.

“I see… Did you send me this?” Tony asked again as he showed the tall man the lunch bag in his hand and the said man rubbed the back of his neck instead.

“Yes…” He answered. “I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I really didn’t mean to scare you or something. I was going to take it away but didn’t get the chance because you already saw it.”

“Well, hold up… Why do send it to me?” Tony asked because honestly, this man was just unbelievable.

“You were sick so I thought you need some food and medicine.” The tall man said like it wasn’t a big deal or something and Tony just couldn’t believe him.

“How do you know that I was sick? Did Max tell you?” He asked sarcastically, making the other male blushed furiously.

 “No… I saw you actually. You were coughing when you came to the park and I was kind of watching you.” Was this man for real? Did he just admit watching Tony?

“You’re watching me?” He asked in disbelieve.

“Okay, now I sounded like a pervert or something.” The handsome blonde said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s just, I saw you here alone most of the times I came here and I thought you really need some company so that’s why Max comes to you every day.”

“You make your dog accompany me every day?” Tony asked once more to make sure and the tall man nodded at him. “You also taught your dog to walk me home?”

“Well, yes…” The blonde confessed.

“That’s kind of creepy, man…” Tony said as he tried to digest everything that he just learned about the blonde man.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you at all. It was just you were always alone every time I saw you and I wish I could just go there and talk to you but God, you’re so beautiful, I lost my courage right away and I don’t know what to do because you really look like you need a friend so I just thought maybe Max could accompany you because I can’t… I’m really sorry…” He blabbered and Tony thought it was really cute. And he just said that Tony was beautiful, oh God this man was unbelievable.

“It was kind of sweet, though…” Tony blurred and it was worth it because the man’s cheek just turned three shades redder.

“You don’t have to say that, you know.” The tall blonde chuckled as if he didn’t believe what Tony just said. “I’m really sorry if I scared you at first.”

“You said sorry a lot you know.” Tony commented, making both of them laugh a bit before he offered him his hand. “I’m Tony, by the way.”

“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” The blonde said as he shook Tony’s hand. His grip was firm, Tony should know better. Just look at those biceps for God’s sake.

Tony ended up spending the afternoon with Steve and Max. He learned that Steve was a Harvard student and he lived near Tony’s condo. They grabbed some dinner together and Steve and Max walked him home. By the end of the day, he gave Steve his phone number.

“I’ll see you next time?” Steve asked and Tony was cursing at himself because he couldn’t resist how hopeful Steve looked right now.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Steve.” He stated and he was sure that Steve couldn’t smile brighter. He dared himself to tip-toe and approached the taller male so he could land a quick peck on Steve’s cheek. Well, apparently, he was wrong. Turns out, Steve’s smile could get even brighter.

“Tomorrow.” Steve repeated and Tony smiled as he opened the door to the building.

“Bye, Steve.’’ He said as he stepped inside the building. “Bye, Max.” The happy ball of fur barked at him joyfully. _What a day_ , he thought as he chuckled at himself.

 

***

 

By the next morning, Tony woke up only to see message notifications on his phone. There were messages from Rhodey and Pepper who teased him about Steve. He kind of regretted his decision to tell them about Steve but he just couldn’t stop. He really needed to tell them about him. And they loved him already.

Among Rhodey and Pepper’s messages, Tony found a message from Steve who wished him a good morning. Tony wasn’t a morning person… But that message would do it. Tony quickly replied Steve’s message as he prepared himself for his class only to remember that it was Saturday and he didn’t have any class that day.

Tony was making a coffee when his phone vibrated again. He received another message from Steve who asked him what he was doing at the moment. He told Steve that he was just chilling in his condo because he kind of forgot that it was holiday and he almost got ready to go to the campus.

Steve called him, and asked Tony whether he wanted to spend the day with him and Max or not and Tony said yes without doubt. Steve promised to pick him up in an hour to give him enough time to get ready and Tony jumped to the shower right away. Tony took his time to shower, picking on his clothes and by the time he finished getting ready, Steve texted him saying that he arrived at Tony’s condo already.

Tony rushed his way out of the building only to find Steve stood under the small tree in front of his condo building with Max on his side. Steve was holding a leash that was connected to Max’s collar and the big dog was jumping in excitement the moment they saw Tony.

“Hey, buddy.” Tony said as Max stood on his back feet and put his paws on Tony’s chest. Tony giggled when Max licked his cheek and with one soft tug from Steve, Max was back on the ground. “Someone’s excited today.” He teased the dog, making Steve laughed at him.

“Hey, you…” Tony said to the taller man with a small smile on his face and Steve smiled back at him.

“Hey to you, too.” The taller male said.

“So, what should we do now?” He asked the taller male as Max Impatiently strolled around them.

“Have you had any breakfast?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head. “How about we grab some breakfast first?” He asked and Tony grinned at him right away.

“Sure. I’m starving.” Tony said. He was going to start walking when he saw Steve offered him his hand. It took him a while but he shyly linked their fingers and Steve smiled at him as he led the way.

“You okay with this?” The tall blond asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” He said as he looked at their linked hands.  _I like it…_

 

***

 

By the end of the afternoon, Tony was beat. After they grabbed some brunch, because it was past breakfast already, they went to a dog park near the campus area. They let Max played with other dog while both of them talked on the bench. It wasn’t anything serious, Tony talked about his classes, Steve told him about his major and his family. When Max come back to them, Tony had learned a lot more of Steve.

They went to a café afterwards where Steve bought him his favorite coffee. He also bought another cup for himself and some pastries for both of them. Max obediently resting beside Tony’s chair and Tony fed him some of the pastries when that big dog looked up at him with his big eyes.

After that, they made a detour to Steve’s apartment and Tony met Steve’s best friend slash roommate, Bucky. The brunette was huge, just like Steve but he looked rather intimidating. Turns out, he was a playful and a bit of a brat. “It’s nice to finally put a face on the story.” Bucky said playfully when Tony introduced himself and Steve elbowed him right away.

They left Max with Bucky who didn’t have anything to do that day and they went to a movie theatre together. It was cliché, how Steve let him chose the movie and bought him some popcorns. Their hands would brush when they tried to take the popcorns and in the middle of the movie, Steve hesitantly put his hand around him and Tony silently leaned closer to him. It felt like he was starring one of those teen romance movies.

They went to an Italian restaurant afterwards where both of them ordered a big bowl of spaghetti. That was where Tony learned that Steve, who has a very high metabolism, could devour more food than normal people. Tony could barely finished half of his spaghetti and Steve finished it for him. Tony was slightly jealous with the blonde man because he couldn’t eat that much without gaining more pounds.

Steve walked him back to his condo afterwards and just like the day before, Tony gave him another peck on his cheek. He watched Steve walked back to his apartment and rushed inside his condo, only to dial Pepper’s number and spent the next one hour telling her the detail of their so called date.

Pepper told him that he was smitten at Steve. For once Tony didn’t argue with her.

 

***

 

On their third date, they spent the day on Tony’s place watching some movies and eating takeout. Steve ended up crushing on his couch and Tony giggled at himself when Steve woke up with sore backs. “I told you to come to bed with me.” Tony said playfully at him which made Steve blushed at him.

On their fourth date, Steve invited Tony to a football match. Steve was the quarterback of his team and Tony couldn’t get even prouder when Steve brought his team to victory. Out of reflex the tall blonde ran to him and enveloped him in a big hug, sweats and all. Tony didn’t mind it at all.

Steve brought Tony to the bar where his team was celebrating their victory. Tony only knew Bucky at first but Steve introduced him almost to everyone. There was Sam, Natasha, Clint and Thor. They were on the team, well Natasha wasn’t because she was a girl, and Tony adored them already. They were a bit annoying though because Tony always heard cat calls from them when Steve was close to him.

Steve didn’t fail to send him home. They rode in Steve’s motorcycle and Tony couldn’t help but feel giddy as Steve gave him his jacket and told him to circle his hands on Steve’s waist. It was a short ride and Tony hated it when he had to let go of his hold on Steve.

“I had a great time today.” Tony said as he started to take off Steve’s jacket. “You were so awesome at the game.” He praised the taller man and Steve smiled brightly at him. “Here… Your jacket.”

“Keep it…” Steve said as he handed the jacket back to Tony. “It looks good on you.” He continued and this time Tony blushed a bit. How could he not? That jacket was so big it made him look like a woman who’s using her man’s clothes.

“You should go home. You need some rest.” Tony said as he started to walk to his condo but stopped when he felt Steve’s grip on his hand.

“Where’s my victory kiss?” Steve asked rather shyly, making Tony chuckled at him.

“Victory kiss?” He repeated the taller male playfully.

“Yes… We won the game and I did really well back there. I thought I deserve a victory kiss or something?” He said and Tony couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“What? Come on! You always give Max a kiss every time you met him. That boy’s getting all cocky at me because I didn’t get any.” Steve added, making Tony laughed even more.

“You dork…” Tony mumbled as he leaned closer and before Steve could get even more ridiculous, Tony planted a kiss on Steve’s lips. It was supposed to be a brief kiss, but Tony couldn’t help it when he felt Steve’s hands on his waist and the blonde deepened their kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Steve asked as he broke their kiss but kept Tony close to him and the brunette only hummed at him as he planted another kiss on Steve’s lips. Those lips were so intoxicating, Tony could say that much.

 

***

 

Tony just finished his morning class when he felt his phone vibrated. He just received a text from Steve, reminding him to eat lunch and Tony couldn’t grin wider as he replied Steve’s text.

He didn’t get enough time to go to the park so he thought it would be better to just buy his lunch on the campus’ cafeteria. He made his way to the cafeteria only to raised one of his eyebrows when he saw some girls rushing to the said area. They looked so happy and energized, Tony heard something about an ‘ _Harvard hottie_ ’.

As he made it to the cafeteria, he could see a lot of eyes were looking at a man who was sitting alone in one of the tables. Girls were looking at the said man and Tony could see them droll at him. Tony couldn’t believe his eyes though when he saw the man turned his attention to the door only to find Tony standing there. He grinned right away and waved at him, making the girls swooned at him. It was Steve… _His Steve._

Steve stood on his feet when Tony hesitantly approached him. “Steve? What are you doing here?” He asked when he was close enough, making Steve pouted in return.

“I can’t visit you?” Steve asked and Tony felt like punching himself because Steve looked like a kicked puppy right now. “I really miss you so I thought I could surprise you by coming here.”

“Of course you can… You should give me heads up at least.” Tony mumbled.

“Well, it won’t be a surprise then.” Steve said happily and Tony felt like burning in embarrassment when Steve kissed him on his lips, in front of EVERYONE in the cafeteria. He could practically felt the death glare that some girls throwing at him.

Steve bought him some lunch and they ate it together. He was just starting to eat his pasta when he saw Bruce and Reed made their way to their table. “Is this seat taken?” Bruce asked and Tony quickly told them to sit on it.

Both of Bruce and Reed was eyeing Steve who was eating silently on Tony’s side. They shared a glance at Tony and the brunette quickly introduced them to Steve.

“Steve, this is Bruce and Reed.” He said as he gestured at them. “They’re my friends.” He added and Steve quickly offered them a handshake.

“Guys… This is Steve.” Tony said as he looked at the blonde on his side. “He’s my boyfriend.” He stated and Tony couldn’t help but feel giddy as he saw Steve’s grin at him.

Bruce and Reed asked Steve tons of questions, like his major, his family and anything else and but Steve answered each one of them with big smile on his face. When the questions died down, Tony felt Steve circled his hands on Tony’s waist and leaned closer to him.

“So… Boyfriend, huh?” Steve asked teasingly, making Tony blushed in return.

“What? You don’t want to?” Tony asked back and Steve tightened his hold on Tony’s waist.

“Of course I want to.” He stated. “Can’t believe I hear it first from you, though.” He grinned as he continued, making Tony chuckled at him.

“You’re just taking too much time to name it.” Tony commented, and the blonde laughed at him.

“Whatever you say, boyfriend.” Steve said and landed a kiss on Tony’s cheek. _And that’s how Tony got himself a boyfriend._


End file.
